Why Forks
by Vampiri e Amore
Summary: When mermaids go to forks... What happens! Who do they meet.... Normal Parings... Normal Species.... Please R R First Fanfic .xxx
1. Forks

**Hey, this is my first story on fan fiction so please be nice.**

**Also I am not the best in English so if there are some things wrong like spelling mistakes or it doesn't make sense just let me know nicely .**

**I will put a little Recap at the begging of each of my chapters.**

**Now I have finished my little rant please read my first chapter..**

**  
Chapter One Name- Forks**

**Rikki POV**

"Why do we have to go to forks for a holiday Cleo"? I Moaned at Cleo didn't she know it rains pretty much everyday there? "Because I say so" Cleo answered full of authority because she had planned the holiday. "But it rains nearly everyday"? I informed Everyone present -which was Emma, Cleo, Zane, Lewis, Ash and I- "Yeah I did, but did you know it has the most beautiful Beach there and they have lots of wild life", Oh, this was so like Cleo wildlife first why can't just have fun like a normal teenager? I laughed at my thought we were never going to be normal with are 'gift' some might say but Cleo has only started to use hers.

Cleo and Emma were both looking at me with a stern look on there faces "We are going Rikki whether you like it or not" they both told me I felt like I was at school and I had just stolen some kids lunch so the teacher was telling me to go to detention but I didn't want to go. But luckily we had just graduated so I wouldn't be getting another detention ever this thought made me smile if anyone had notice me randomly smiling at laughing to myself they would probably call an ambulance scared I had gone insane.

We had just landed in the airport and It was already raining us girls had hats, gloves, hooded coats and huge umbrellas we were also snuggled into are boyfriends for the cold and the in case we got any water on us -did Cleo forget what would happen if we touched water- the guys were also holding the umbrella and had one arm around us, they must have been freezing but they didn't complain I think there priority was to get us out of the rain. Once we had got a taxi Emma, Cleo and I got in leaving the boys to put the bags away. Once inside the taxi Emma And I sent Death glares in Cleo's direction, and she just ignored us.

The taxi driver was a nice man he took us straight to are hotel it was called Forks hotel -Gee these people know how to name things- we had already passed Forks School, Forks High school, Forks Supermarket and various other Forks named things when we got out of the car Ash paid the driver, Lewis and Zane got our bags and Cleo, Emma and I ran into the hotel and collected the key for our room we ran up and quickly got out of our wet clothes and each put a towel around us, the boys soon followed we got some pyjamas out of the suitcase got changed and all went into the lounge.

Emma wanted to put the TV on she chose some sort of sports channel then went back to warm up next to ash like Cleo was with Lewis and I was with Zane. Once we had warmed up Cleo and I went to unpack the clothes and Emma went to start on Dinner, I unpacked Zane, Emma and My clothes and Cleo unpacked Lewis, ash and hers. Once we unpacked everything into the old draws Cleo decided to ask everyone "Before we have dinner do you guys want to go down to the beach and we can warm it up and eat it later" everyone agreed it would be nice and no one was hungry enough to eat a full meal yet.

We all got changed with are swimming gear underneath our clothes and went down to reception to book a taxi not wanting to risk walking in case we got wet. Once we arrived at the beach and had gotten to the waterside the rain had stopped but we noticed a group of people standing near the rocks they looked so beautiful. I noticed they ranged from all different ages but they were all as beautiful as one other there were four couples the there was a blonde girl sitting on a brunette haired boys knee they were on the second highest rock. There was a small pixie type of girl on the highest one with a honey colour haired boy next to her they were holding hands. On the bottom rock there was a red haired woman with a blonde haired man and they were just facing each other on the same rock there were two people with the most beautiful brown hair -beautiful brown being an understatement- I had ever seen the girl was on his knee it looked like she was teasing him.

Then suddenly all at the same time they turned around to look at us and in the same moment had gotten up and ran over to us they just stood there staring at us which was begging to bug me so I though I would start the conversation "What" I asked them unpleasantly if they were being impolite so was I, but they still didn't say anything but not that they didn't even move "hello what do you think you are looking at" I tried again really irritated by this point I think Zane was trying to hold me back in case I hit one of them. "I am not sure" said the small pixie one that was on the highest rock now I could see her close up I noticed she had golden eyes and I pointy little nose "Excuse me" Emma asked them confused by her response as we all were.

"What are you?" The brunette Boy that was sitting on the very bottom rock asked me his face was confused -I also noticed he had golden eyes too- how did he know we weren't human! "What!" Lewis Laughed "What Species are you" The same boy asked the girl that was teasing him earlier seemed to be holding him back like Zane was to me earlier but It wasn't in case he hit someone it looked like she was scared to let him go "Were Human" Cleo played stupid. "Were not stupid," Roared the the blonde female she had the same eyes as the other two had we all jumped back slightly confused and scared at her outburst.

"Well what would I be then, if were not human" I tried to trip them up "Something different you aren't vampire, werewolf or human well the boys are human" The brunette boy from earlier spoke again he was trying to plan things out in his head, wait a minute did he just say vampire and werewolf? Were they vampires and werewolves now it was my turn to ask the questions "What are you?" I asked warily "Vampires" the pixie told us she just answered the question as if I had asked her time time. I heard was Cleo gasp and everyone else was silent I could feel Zane pulling me away slightly not wanting me to get hurt.

"Now you" the pixie asked "M-" I was just about to tell them when it started to rain we couldn't stay on the beach in the rain at risk to anyone else seeing us we all looked at each other "Go" Ash, Lewis and Zane told us pointing to the sea. We all ran as fast as we could we had moved from the water side whilst talking to the vampires and we were already soaking and had about three seconds left before we were going to change once at the water side we dived in and swam away until the rain had stopped.

**I know Its short but this is the first chapter I have ever written for Fan-fiction so its like a little taster. **

**Anyway please Review**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Jess.x**


	2. Vampires

**I just wanted to say thank you _team Rosalie_ I really liked Reading you review. **

**I didn't realise it actually felt good to get a nice review I just though people said it did because they wanted more but it does. So thanks x LOL :D**

**Chapter two..**

Recap

_"What Species are you" The same boy asked the girl that was teasing him earlier seemed to be holding him back like Zane was to me earlier but It wasn't in case he hit someone it looked like she was scared to let him go._

_"Were Human" Cleo played stupid. "No, your not" said the same boy how did he know we weren't human "Wait what are you" I Asked them they obviously weren't human._

"Vampires" the pixie whispered. Before it it started to rain and we dived into the sea.

**Chapter Two Name- Vampires**

**Ash POV**

"What was that?" the pixie was worried and confused. Damn what do I say should I tell the truth, but come on vampires is it true? However, there are mermaids so I suppose it could be true. I was running this all thought my head worrying between if vampire were real and what they would do if they found out, but luckily before I got to say anything Lewis spoke "Well that was mermaids" he replied nervously they all stared at him in disbelief. The person to break the silence's was the pixie girl "they are telling the truth" she declared how does she know that I mean of course we are but how does she know and how did she know us boys were humans and not mermaids or some other species.

After another couple of minutes or so they all on the idea that we weren't going to hurt them which was something else the pixie said. And we made are way to where they were sitting before. We introduced are selves and told them the girls names and they did the same there were 8 in total, the pixie was called Alice, the brown haired man that did a lot of the talking was called Edward and the woman that was holding on to him was called Isabella, but she preferred Bella. The woman who snapped at Cleo earlier was called Rosalie. Edward introduce the rest of the group that hadn't spoke to us yet there was Jasper he had honey blonde hair and was tall and skinny Carlisle was the oldest out the lot of them he has blonde hair and worked as a doctor at Forks hospital apparently blood didn't effect him as much as the others, Esme has dark red hair and looked very caring and motherly and Emmett was a lot like me he could get confused easily but a good laugh.

The rain began to stop and we got the towels out of the bag for Emma, Cleo and Rikki "Excuse me we'll be right back" we walked behind the cliffs where it was more private the girls where waiting for us in a small rock pool we gave them the towels and helped them dry. It was still difficult for me to look at them with tails but I managed. Once they were dry, we made our way back over to the other crowd.

They were still in the same place we introduced Cleo, Emma and Rikki to them and they introduced themselves again.

**Bella POV**

We heard footsteps moving towards us from the forest, I looked up and noticed there were three vampires' two men a woman they were all very tall and both had blood red eyes which meant they drank human blood. I looked up to Edward and he was looking in to the forest as well "You better get behind us" Alice said to the Mermaids and humans we had just met they all looked at us confused they didn't have the same hearing as us or sight but did as we said.

All of this took about 45 seconds and they were in front of us "Hello can we help you"? Carlisle asked them politely he was always so polite "Hello this is Victoria, James and I am Laurent" Answered Laurent with the same amount of politesses as Carlisle he has a French accent. "Nice to meet you I am Carlisle and this is my family," he told them pointing towards us all. "Very nice to meet you all" he replied the other two must have been mates the way they were all over each other made me feel uncomfortable "Get a room" Alice Commented equally disgusted "Maybe I will and I can take the brunette with me" he said referring to me. Edward instantly growled and hugged me close to him daring him to try. He just smiled and carried on with 'Victoria'.

"You have three humans" James commented looking at the boys "Oh, and what is that" he was asking us meaning the girls "That smells delicious" He commented on the Mermaids scent. Was James planning on attempting to attack them with all of us here to protect them "Leave them alone" I demanded it came out sounding more like a plea. "What is It" James asked taking in a deep breathe and looking at Cleo, Emma and Rikki. "Mermaids" Alice informed "I thought they were extinct over one hundred years ago" Laurent commented. Before he and Victoria took a deep breathe of there scent

**Alice POV**

It all happened so quickly first, we were having a civil enough conversation and second James threw Bella and Emmett into a rock making Rosalie and Edward go to them leaving Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and I to protect six people from three very powerful vampires. Then James a makes a move forward he is stopped by Jasper and Carlisle then Emmett and Rosalie come back to stop Laurent Leaving me with Victoria Victoria gets through and helps James out and eventually they are all free and are ready to attack the mermaids and humans. We all set to pounce on top of James, Victoria and Laurent but so are Cleo, Rikki and Emma are they stupid?

I woke from my vision, then looked at Edward, and looked at James. We both saw his hand move out of place ready to throw Bella and Emmett into the rock.

**Bella POV**

Laurent looked at the girls again took another deep breathe and said "Hmm very strange" "Leave" I demanded again before I would have to use my power on them "not just yet" James taunted Emmett and I stepped forward to use are powers on them but as soon as I flicked my hand up to send a wave of fire in front of them nothing happened apart from Emmett and I flying through the air hitting of a rock a sharp bit cut through my back before I fell to the floor and it began to heal Edward ran over to me before it had healed properly which made him worry he pulled me on to his knee and cradled me then we heard a deafening scream.

**Hey, was that any good? **

**Please let me know I will not post another chapter until I get another five reviews because I don't know if it is worth writing if no one likes it apart from team Rosalie. **

**Thanks for reading. **

_**Jess.x**_


	3. Powers

**Hey, thank you the five people that reviewed It means a lot to know you like my story so much. **

**This story is set in Twilight apart from Bella is a Vampire.**

**Now Chapter Three..**

_Recap _

"_Leave" I demanded again before I would be forced to use my power on the visitors "No" answered James. Emmett and I stepped forward to use are powers on them I flicked my hand put to send a wave of fire towards them but nothing happened._

_The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with a large healing cut in my back and Edward was running towards me, he put me onto his knee and cradled me. We turned are attention back to the crowd of people as we heard a deafening scream._

**Chapter Three Name- Powers**

**Alice POV**

James moved forward as Carlisle and Jasper pounced and restrained him leaving Esme and I to defend six people Victoria and Laurent made there way towards us I tackled Victoria to the ground as Esme attempted to restrain Laurent, luckily at that same moment Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came to help Bella shortly after them. Bella helped me with Victoria, Emmett helped Jasper and Carlisle and Edward, Rosalie helped Esme, nobody's powers were working so James, Victoria and Laurent had the advantage.

Victoria got away from Bella and I and went to help James out eventually all three of the vampires were free and they were prepared to attack the humans and Vampires. We weren't going to let them get them with out a fight so we all prepared to pounce on them again we crouched down slightly but so did Cleo Rikki and Emma, What were they doing?

All three of the vampires moved in sync towards us but they stopped suddenly we looked at them with questioning looks; they looked down to there feet there was a puddle of water clinging to all three of them. Then it moved up there body leaving only there faces dry it must have been tight because none of them could move even a finger. Suddenly it started to boil bubbling but still not moving from were it was.

"Move back" Emma asked us politely then we realised who was doing it, it was the girls _the mermaids, _Rikki had her hand pointing towards the coven but Cleo both had her one hand pointing the sea and another towards the Coven. Then as we moved back, Emma froze the outside of the water keeping the heat inside as Rikki carried on boiling the inside. They were boiling there skin onto there flesh then the bones it was genius and it would kill then forever.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella move closer to Edward who wrapped his arms around her protectively they were both staring in horror at the scene in front of them once they had finished burning the vampires to death they turned around to us holding each of the boys hands as if they had just finished a game of there daily sport.

Although what had just happened had to be the most gruesome thing I had ever seen I could not help the smile that came across my face I ran over and gave all three of them a hug, we fell on the floor in excitement and started giggling we stayed on the floor that Rikki dried for us using her power. Bella unfolded Edward hands and made her way over to us.

Edward was still wary that the mermaids would hurt us or mainly hurt Bella but Bella trusted them so he came and joined us. Edward and Bella came and sat by us the rest following a while later, "how did you do that"? I asked getting maybe a little too excited "we don't know I guess it came with the package of becoming a Mermaid" Emma told us looking a little depressed. I could understand why she wouldn't want to be a mermaid she couldn't go into the rain without growing a tale like we couldn't go into the sun without looking like we have diamonds' under our skin.

It reminded me a little of Bella and how she hated being a vampire the only good thing she could say about it is that she gets to stay with us forever, but you will find more out about that later.

**Emmett POV**

Jesus these girls are amazing firstly they saved us from fighting a coven which I really could not be bothered to do although it would have been wicked, and they have powers. AWSOME! But just to top it off they were all hot well for mermaids,-I have seen some ugly mermaids in my time, trust me- of course not as gorgeous as my Rosalie nothing can compare to her, but they were so hot if I didn't have the scent to tell they where mermaids I would have thought they where vampire by the looks.

Edward turned around and looked at me obviously hearing what I was just thinking first he gave me a disgusted look but seemed to agree with it. He may be totally devoted to Bella and he may be a gentle man but deep down he is a man. Bella and Rosalie saw us looking at each other and realised what we were both thinking Rosalie gave me a slap, which didn't hurt, and Bella turned Edwards face to her and looked him sternly in the eye as he apologised and he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Well I would love to see Rosalie do that to me one day Bella was always to caring to Edward especially when he didn't deserve it. I notice Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye he was always so full of himself and I hope he heard that. "In a huff with me now" he said quietly so only I would hear "No" I answered harshly turning myself so my back was towards him. He laughed and turned away.

"Hey were are you staying"? Alice Literally shouted "Forks Hotel" Cleo answered "Ew, Why don't you come and stay with us"? Alice shouted again Alice had always hated that hotel she thought it was trampy because she didn't like the curtains and bedding. "Really are you sure we don't want to intrude" asked Cleo She must be the caring sensitive one. "Of course not there is plenty of room and it is most likely better than the hotel your staying in" Carlisle reasoned. "OK then why not" Rikki had the final say.

**Bella POV**

it was now night and we were still out talking we had made a fire and all sat on the sand talking we discussed school, species, powers, among other things, I was talking to Cleo everyone else were scattered about talking. It turns out that Cleo had a little brother he went to the same school as she did in Australia, she had also had trouble with lewis -her boyfriend- there was some girl called Charlotte who was also a mermaid was obsessed with him and when Cleo and Lewis weren't dating she wouldn't allow them to be friends.

It was starting to get late so we decided to leave after we had exchanged phone numbers so they could call us in the morning to be picked up to come to our house once they had gotten a taxi safely we went home to sort there rooms out.

**Hey, what did you think? **

**By the way I am not going to post another chapter until I get 11 reviews or more. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Jess.x**


	4. Moving in

**Hello.**** :D **

**Thank you for the reviews it means so much to know you like it. **

**Hope you like it this chapter.**

**Please Review .x**

**Chapter Four..**

_Recap _

_They were boiling them alive it was genius and it would kill then forever. _

_It was starting to get late so we decided to leave after we had exchanged phone numbers so they could call us in the morning, to be picked up to come to our house once they had gotten a taxi safely we went home to sort there rooms out._

**Chapter Four Name- Moving In.**

**Bella POV**

Alice, Edward and I sort out the spare rooms for the girls. We had a room each to tidy I cleaned the room at the front of the house there was beautiful view of the front garden and all the trees as we lived in a very large house in the middle of the forest, the room itself was perfect it had cream walls with small grey patterns on the wall the window had cream curtains at each side, the floor was a dark brown colour it was wooden. The bed had a cream frame with grey bedding and couple of darker pillows. There was a table at each side of the bed, in an other corner of the room there is a wardroom next to it is some draws.

Once I had made the bed and cleaned the room it hadn't been used in probably over one hundred years I had cleaned the room in less than five minutes with my vampire speed. So I went up to the bedroom to see Edward. He was laying on the bed in his plain white top that fitted him perfectly showing an outline of all his muscles he had his hand in his hair so it was messier that usual he look gorgeous.

I noticed he was reading a book I snuggled in next to him on the bed "What are you reading?" I asked him. "Wuthering Heights" he mumbled to me to engrossed in his book, but he still put his arm that was in his hair around me he had hated Wuthering heights until one night when I was human. Now it was his favourite book. I kissed him on the corner of his mouth he just smiled and carried on with his book.

I wasn't going to get anything out of Edward whilst he was reading so I thought I would get changed for are guests to arrive. I put on a Black t-shirt with a silver necklace and some black trousers once I had finished getting ready the house phone rang. Emmett and Rosalie got into there car to pick the girls up.

**Rosalie POV**

I cannot believe we are getting more humans involved with us well mermaids and humans, Emmett and I were on are way to pick them up. I do not know why Alice invited them to stay with us they smell didn't she think of Jasper and Bella and how difficult it would be for them to be around something so mouthwatering.

Emmett turned the track up on the CD player we were in my red BMW M3 convertible it was bring me to life by evanescence. Bella was really good at singing this song we turned the volume right up and started singing, we were getting a lot of funny looks as we drove towards the hotel they were probably because of our singing.

Once we arrived at the hotel the boys were standing outside with the bags and the girls were inside staying out of the rain in case they got wet and grew tails. Emmett got out to help with the suitcases he put them in the back whilst everyone jumped in the back.

"Gee how much stuff do you need"? Emmett noticed. Cleo nodded Emma politely said "Yeah" and Rikki Agreed with Emmett looking at the other girls "Yup" popping the p. Rikki had one bag with all of her stuff in it and her bag was the smallest. Emma and Cleo on the other hand had two bags each and these bags were huge.

As we turned the corner to our house I heard everyone take in a small gasp at the sight. I rolled my eyes at them. We got out and helped them with there bags the girls weren't to bothered about getting wet and growing tails in front of us. We took there bags to there allocated rooms at vampire speed and were back before they had gotten in through the door.

Bella and Alice were standing on the decking with Edward and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle shortly joined them "Your house looks amazing" Zane complimented to all of us "thank you" answered Esme she had designed it all. "Come, we will show you to your rooms" Alice said to fast with excitement.

**Bella POV**

We showed them all to there rooms were they had a little time to themselves to sort out there bags and make it there room for the time being. We gave them half an hour before Alice insisted on showing them around the house we missed out Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett's room out of respect that they may not want them there but Alice and I showed them ours first, then we showed them the study and the Bathroom although they have on in there rooms.

After that we showed them the Sitting room and the Kitchen then the garden, "Your house is so big" Ash commented I smiled at him in agreement. Once we had done the full house they came, downstairs were I cooked them a meal. I cooked the meals for guests because I knew how to after cooking for Charlie all the time I had lived with him and cooking for myself I was the one with most practise to but the others help every so often.

I cooked them a simple Steak and Chips with gravy, they all ate it all complimenting my cooking at the end, I noticed Cleo yawning "are you tired" I asked her she nodded before dragging her feet up the stairs to her bedroom she had the bedroom I had cleaned, once she had gone to bed. The others followed shortly after. As the rest of us entered the darkness of the night.

**Hey,**

**Oh yeah Rikki, Cleo and Emma are old enough to drink and go on holiday together and stuff like that.**

**Bella is a recent Vampire so can remember how to cook. **

**I will not update until I have 19 or more Reviews sorry.**

**That song I Mentioned in there have is -**_Bring me to life – Evanescence._

**I Have put Rosalie's car and other twilight saga cars on my profile.**

**So please review!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Jess.x**


	5. Cleaning

**Hey so before everyone starts shouting at me I have something to say.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this is so late! **

**My computer crashed and I have to use my sisters so we have been sharing a computer. **

**I know that is no excuse but eventually I gave you a chapter :D..**

**I know these chapters are short but I don't know what else I can put into them.**

**Chapter Five..**

_Recap_

_Emmett and Rosalie got into there car to pick the girls up. I cannot believe we are getting more humans involved with us well mermaids and humans, Jasper and Bella must find It really difficult to be around something so mouthwatering._

_Everyone went to bed as we entered the darkness of the night._

**Chapter Five Name- Cleaning**

**Bella POV**

As Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Zane and Ash were asleep upstairs we decided to sort out the house it was in such a state, it wasn't as messy as most houses but because of our sight it was really messy in our eyes. Alice assigned us all jobs she was going to sort out all the old clothes into a pile and wash dirty clothes. Jasper was to sort the back garden out pull out al the weeds and plant new plants and Esme did the front garden. Emmett and Rosalie had to clean out the garage Carlisle had to wash the windows and finally Edward and I had to Polish, Hoover and other odd cleaning jobs to do around the house.

Edward and I ran upstairs to changed so we wouldn't get our new clothes dirty "What do you think about the Humans and Mermaids" Edward asked me, as he lay on the bed now holding his hand out for me to join him. I sat next to him and he hugged me "I don't know" I sighed and snuggled into his stomach "Isn't It dangerous thought? For all of us" I asked he looked confused for a second, "You mean the Volturi" he suggested I nodded my head, "Yes for the humans, but I suppose for the mermaids not they are supernatural themselves, myth, stories" he told me "but as long as the Volturi don't find out we will all be safe" he finished "Shouldn't we tell them" -I mean it's only fair- "Yeah we can ask Alice what she thinks about it later, don't worry yourself" he kissed me gently on the lips.

We ran down stairs hand in hand, when we got down there were various cleaning products waiting for us we started in the sitting room I polished the TV as Edward hoovered the floor I could hear Emmett and Rosalie laughing at something Emmett would have said I was busy cleaning the fire place went Edward came up behind me with a finger full of dust and put it all over my cheek making me gasp in shock. "Hey" I complained whilst smiling.

I picked up the cloth I was using to clean and rubbed it into his face then stood there with a smug smile on my face he pounced on me and got some sort of cream and put that on my face too this went on for a while until Alice walked in to see us both on the floor putting various cleaning products on each other she was standing at the door with a disappointed expression on her face I couldn't hold back the laughter and soon all three of us were on the floor laughing.

Once we had finished laughing we cleaned are faces and quickly got through all the cleaning, we had just finished the last room which was Edward and I room, it was now 7.00am and I thought some of the guests may be getting up soon so we got changed into more appropriate and comfortable clothes. Once I was ready I walked downstairs at a human pace.

Everyone was sitting down in the living room just talking this was my chance to mention my worries about the Volturi and telling our guests about them, I made my way over to Edward and sat on his knee. He hugged me close to him, at the moment Emmett was complaining about going to school for the past hundred years or so.

Then there was a silence where no-one had anything to say "So I was thinking" I started everyone looked at me, "We should tell them about the Volturi, and how dangerous this is" everyone looked confused except Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I. "Yes we should its only fair" Carlisle agreed "Yes" Alice added, Carlisle explained it to everyone and they all agreed the same.

It was now 7.00am and we expected they might be getting up soon so I started on there breakfast.. we had decided to tell them about the Volturi during the next day. I decided to cook them Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Beans and tomatoes so the full works really. I was halfway through cooking it when Rikki came down the stairs. She looked terrible she mustn't be a morning person just as I wasn't when I was human.

"Wow you look terrible" I stated she looked up "Gee thanks" she replied hmm sarcastic in the morning too I thought. "what you cooking" she wondered I took out a plate from the cupboard and slid on the food "Bacon, eggs sausage, beans and tomato" I replied to her question. I ran vampire speed to the table and put the plate down "Thanks" she wasn't being sarcastic this time. She started eating the food, how she ate it I cant understand, I don't know how anyone could find something so revolting tasty.

"How did you sleep dear" Esme asked walking into the room at human speed probably trying not to scare Rikki "Fine" Rikki said with a smile that Esme returned. As Esme left wow what an interesting conversation.

Emma and Cleo where next to come down the stairs "Hey" they both greeted sleepily as they sat down on the seats at the table as I brought there food. "So what are we doing today" Rikki asked Cleo "Err I don't know but I was thinking maybe go shopping" Rikki and Emma looked at each other in shock at Cleo's suggestion. This mustn't have been something Cleo would have usually came up with "err o-o-k then why not" Emma stuttered, before anything else could be said on the matter Zane, Ash and Lewis came down the stairs. They said hi just as the girls did and I placed there food on the table and went into the living room leaving them to eat.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella and Esme had just came into the living room where everyone was sitting apart from the new arrivals. Bella had been cooking them breakfast. How she could stand even touching that stuff they call food will always be a mystery to me but I know she would rather eat it than drink blood.

"How they doing" Emmett asked, why did he always have to be nice and welcoming along with everyone else? It made me look like the bad guy, the one who hated humans. But I was the only one who wouldn't have chosen this life, the only one who cares enough not to let it happen to someone else. "Fine they want to go shopping sometime" she informed us. _Well I wont be joining them._ I thought sourly and Edward looked up at me he gave me a disapproving look, _OK, am sorry _ I thought and he smiled at me. I forgot he could read minds every now and again.

**Hey. I thought I would stop it there, I know this is kind of a boring chapter but it had to be up.**

**Please, please review. **

**I am losing interest in this story and don't know which way I am going to go with it, so any help would be excellent. **

**The next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Jess.x**


	6. Problems

**OK, OK before you call shout at me I have an excuse, my laptop has been broken and I have been saving my money for a new one just so I could get another chapter to you guys....**

**Please give this chapter a chance I know its a little different from the other chapters but let me know what you think.**

**Thank you.. x**

**  
Chapter Five..**

_Recap_

"_We were thinking about going clubbing in a two days it will be Thursday are you up to it" Alice Asked them "OK why not" Rikki answered for the full group. I liked Rikki I think we would get on really well._

_After they ate there meal they went upstairs to sleep. As the rest of us entered the darkness of the night_

**Chapter Five Name- Problems**

**Bella POV**

I used to love the night time. The cold air, beautiful white moon and the big bright stars, everything was a lot more relaxing than in the day time. When I was human I would sit out in our garden back in forks on a cheap deck chair reading a book or listening to music sometimes just looking at the sky with a little blanket and pillow and relax.

But now, now that was different now I hated the night I couldn't enjoy the cold air because I was colder than it, and the moon was far to bright for my now overly sensitive eyes, there was nothing left relaxing about it. It had turned into my nightmare.

I also dreaded the night because that would be the time we would go hunting. Kill animals in there sleep, or chase them like we were the animals. I hated it, it made me feel dirty. Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights. But now I understood what Edward meant when he said this immortality was a curse not a gift.

Everyone knew how I felt about the night although I was good at hiding things now they tried not to make a big deal out of it, well everyone apart from Edward he was always fusing over me trying to make It better, but as much as I loved him I needed my space. We decided to go and get changed to go hunting. We put on old clothes to go hunting as Alice wouldn't let us wear them again or wear new ones.

We met everyone downstairs Emmett and jasper were raring to go they loved to go hunting they thought it was fun. That I would never understand. But I wasn't about to ruin there fun as much as it disgusted me. Everyone else were ready very quickly Alice and Rose being last and we set off to the nearest forest that was over populated. The forest was only a couple of miles away so we could run and we could blend in with the trees on the way.

Running through the forest often reminded me of Jacob Black my ex best friend after he chose his pack over us, over me. It reminded me of him because we would always be in the forest together and we could see the forest from his garage that we used to sit in.

Edward tugged my hand making sure I was alright, so I smiled at him I could smell the forest was close and soon I could see it. Once we had gotten into the forest we split into are pairs Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Edward and Me all in different directions.

Edward and I could smell a pack of deer near the lake so we both ran and pounced on them. We got a deer each and drained them of blood not spilling a drop, I think I had a sad look on my face, well I felt sad so I probably did. We caught a couple more before heading back to meet the rest of our family.

**Edward POV **

I could see in Bella's how much she hated hunting and not being able to enjoy human things like she used too, it broke my heart when I realised I did this to her. When I listen to my families thoughts I can hear them all thinking things like she's so miserable, will she ever get used to it? Then I hear Esme's thoughts the only thoughts on me when everyone else is thinking of Bella's well being which is of course my main priority Esme can still handle the both of us.

Her thoughts would be things like, he has to stop torturing himself any of us would have done the same for our mate. Yes this was true anyone of them would have done the same, but they weren't the ones that did. I often wondered if I had done something wrong and although I had asked Carlisle lots of times each time telling me I did perfectly I still blamed myself.

As she pounced on her first deer I could see the disgust and hatred in her eyes not for the deer, for me or any one else but for herself and that's what killed me the most. She tried to hide it from us and although she had gotten better at lying she still wasn't good at it, she drained a couple more deer her eyes slowly turning back to topaz she got up not wanting any more although she needed it or we would have to come back sooner.

"Have another one for me" I asked her I knew she would dislike it but she would be even worse if we had to come back sooner she pulled a face at me, she was gonna argue. "come on Edward I just had two full deer, why do I need more"! She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you want to come back sooner" I threatened she glared at me and shook her head a no. "OK then one more" I demanded and she ran off to catch one she came back with her eyes the perfect colour, she had fed. I held out my hand for her and she took it, this had gone a lot better than usual.

Once we had gotten back to the house we took off our dirty clothes and threw them in the wash and stuck on some clothes for the next day as it was now 5.00am. Bella and I headed downstairs and she started to cook for the guests like she had the morning before ,she set out the drinks and decided what to cook for when they got up she decided on pancakes, she got out some blueberries, syrup and sugar along with various other things.

Then she came outside as it was a nice day today she sat down on a chair next to Alice and started talking about there plans on Thursday night, she seemed really excited to be going. I decided to join Emmett and Jasper in there game which looked more like fighting on the grass as Esme was doing the gardening, Carlisle was in his office upstairs and Rosalie was in the garage fixing something in her car.

Bella heard someone getting up from there rooms so she went into the kitchen I decided to just stay were I was to give some space after last night. I could hear her greeting some one it sounded like Zane she asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink and he said no. so they started to talk about other things like how he slept and how her night was.

But obviously Bella being Bella gave the polite and easiest answer of it was fine thank you. I heard someone else getting up from there rooms it sounded like Cleo and Lewis's room. By this point I had finished messing with Emmett and Jasper and sat next to Alice. "your right to give her space you know" Alice commented "Yeah, I just thought" I tried to say but Alice interrupted me "I know" she silenced me.

I was just about to join Bella in the Kitchen when Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. The first thing that Alice saw was Bella sitting in her old bedroom at forks she hadn't been there since Charlie had died last year suddenly she looked up

gasped then screamed the most deadly scream I had ever heard. She shot up and ran outside -then the vision skipped- she was now in a forest it was a forest I had never seen before she looked scared she was running then was ambushed by three vampires and she screamed again, there the vision ended. Alice and I were staring at each other, Alice had tears in her eyes that would never fall as I probably did.

"Wh-hat do we do" Alice stuttered, I didn't know what to do why was she asking me she was the physic one. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again with nothing to say, what could possibly make a vampire scream what could make Bella scream, and why was she at Forks, she had never wanted to go before "When is it gonna happen" I asked Alice then I could decide on a strategy. Alice looked into the future and then her eyes opened wide, then she whispered "Now" and we heard her car pull out of drive way.

**Bella POV**

I heard someone getting up from Upstairs so I though it would be a good idea to do breakfast, once I arrived in the kitchen Zane was at the bottom of the stairs "good morning" I greeted cheerfully "how did you sleep" I asked him once he had sat down on a stool at the breakfast table, -don't ask me why we had it as a prop I suppose- "It was great, I've not slept that peacefully in a long time" he commented "how was your night" he asked back. I didn't want to freak him out by telling him we had been hunting and how much I detest it so I went with the easy answer "Fine thanks" then I heard someone getting up from upstairs it sounded like Cleo and Lewis's room. "Would you like anything to eat or Drink" I asked Zane of which he replied no.

I could hear Alice talking to Edward about giving me space about hunting and to stop bugging me about it, they were talking about me as if I was a patient with a mental illness –well maybe I was- I couldn't stay in this house and listen to it any more I had to go somewhere where they couldn't find me, somewhere I could pretend to be human even just for a couple of seconds, there were plenty of places I could go but nowhere they wouldn't follow me. The only place I could think of was La push but if I went there the werewolves would kill me for being on there land so I got rid of that plan it wasn't fair on Edward if I got killed, I knew what it would do to me.

I decided to go to my house in forks, it was all boarded up now -I hadn't been there since Charlie had died last year- once I had gotten inside I could block the house from anyone else getting in. The car pulled up onto the drive It fit perfectly I had chose my after car -from Edward after my transformation- to make my getaway as it was the fastest we had only Edward could catch up with it but by the time he noticed I had gone in It he would be too late. It hurt to think I didn't want Edward or anyone and that I was trying to get away from them, but I needed time on my own.

I got into the house blocked anyone else from getting in and sat in the corner of my old bedroom dry-sobbing I could smell Edward making his way towards the house with Alice and Emmett behind him then everyone else following behind them. Edward started banning on the front door he was yelling my name I knew he could hear me 'crying' and I knew it was breaking his heart but I also knew I couldn't let him in. "Edward stop" Alice cried

"She will never come out unless you calm down and give her time" Alice reasoned "Can't you remember the vision?" he shouted harshly what vision were they talking about "yes I do -I heard his fly against the wall Alice must have pushed him- but we need her to calm down or we can't get her safe" she tried to reason with him again.

I was really confused what was this mystery vision, I stopped concentrating on there conversation and tried to concentrate on calming down I didn't want Edward upset It broke my heart I crawled further into the corner then looked up, there was a man over In the other side of the room he was in the dark so I growled I expect that got some attention from Edward and Alice in the garden "Who are you" I spat at him. Instead of answering he just stepped out of the dark and I gasped before letting out a deadly scream as I realised this was the end.

**HELLO, **

**Like I said at the begging I am so sorry for the wait I know how annoyed I get at it but please forgive me.**

**By the way if you have any ideas for who the mystery people/vampires can be please send me a private message so we don't want to ruin it for the other readers.**

**Please please please review.. **

**For the next chapter you don't need a certain amount of reviews because of how bad I feel about taking so long..**

**Also I am going to go through all my chapters and edit them. Just to let you know. But it will be the same plot.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jess.x**


	7. Visitor

**Hey, **

**I thought I would just give you this next chapter because I took so long with the previous chapter.**

**Anyway, here is.**

**Enjoy...**

**Thank you..x**

**Chapter Seven...**

_Recap_

_I dreaded the night because that would be the time we would go hunting. Kill animals in there sleep, or chase them like we were the animals. I hated it, it made me feel dirty. Unfortunately tonight was one of those nights. But now I understood what Edward meant when he said this immortality was a curse not a gift._

_I was really confused what was this mystery vision, I crawled further into the corner then looked up, there was a man over In the other side of the room he was in the dark I growled "Who are you" I spat at him. _

_Instead of answering he just stepped out of the dark and I gasped before letting out a deadly scream I realised this was the end._

**Chapter Seven Name- Visitor**

**Bella POV**

I could hear Edward and Alice outside they were trying to get in along with everyone else Alice and Jasper were trying to get in through the front door, Edward through my bedroom window, Emmett through the downstairs window, Carlisle through the upstairs window, Esme and Rosalie through the back door but none of them could get through "Bella" Edward shouted through the window "Bella, get out" I heard Alice shout. I already knew I wouldn't be able to get out so what was the point in even trying?

"Bella it's been a while" my visitor whispered "maybe there is a reason for that" I spat he ran forward "Hmm Bella, perhaps there is" he stroked my cheek with his fingers "Get off of me, and let me out" I told him "why should I how about you come back home" his eyes were bright red piercing through me it hurt. "This Is my home now" I felt my voice getting weaker "no it's not. Your family have been missing you" he meant everyone that worked with him my friends we were so close and he considered us all a family well all his family.

"I don't want to" I told him it was suppose to sound powerful but came out as a whisper, "Bella, don't listen to him Bella" Edward and Alice cried outside of the window but they where nothing but distant whispers I could barely hear them. "Come with me Bella" lured my visitor as he held out his hand I felt like I was under a spell. His eyes were so mesmerising I lifted my hand into the air to grab him one touch wouldn't hurt would it? "Bella don't touch him Bella stop please stop" Edward begged.

It was too late I reached forward and grabbed his hand and everything suddenly went fuzzy. It was my old room in forks but it was also a castle there where four large thrones and one smaller one. It was so confusing I could hear Edward screaming telling my visitor to let me go leave me alone within seconds I was no longer in my small room in forks I was completely in the castle. "Momma, Mom" yelled a little girl running towards me she looked about 3 years old with long red beautiful hair she had Edwards eyes she jumped into my arms.

Everything was slowly coming back to me but I still didn't understand "Jane, would you mind" the person that kidnapped me asked a girl in the corner with long blonde hair and a black cloak as he sat on his throne who did he think he was. When I looked carefully I noticed everyone had them black cloaks on. "Of course not Master, Come on Renesme" she answered picking up the little girl and taking her out of the room. The girl they called Renesme looked sad like she didn't want to leave she looked like she was about to cry but surely she couldn't I mean she's a vampire. A child vampire, which I know is illegal so why is there a child vampire here?

Just then I was proven wrong a tear dropped from her left eye. Amazing a vampire that can cry it must be her gift. "Bella my dear" asked my kidnapper I spun around and glared at him "Take me back" I spat, "my dear I don't think that's too fair on little Renesme is it? Don't you think she deserves a her mother" he informed me. Her mother he just said her mother was he implying that I was her mother how is that possible I never had any children I wasn't pregnant and the only person that I have ever had sex with was a vampire A.K.A a DEAD vampire not able to make children. He told me. He wouldn't have lied would he? Either way there is still the fact that I have never given birth in my life.

"W-w-what did you just say" I stuttered in shock. He got off of his chair and stood right in front of me "She is your daughter the child vampire" he made more clearly I stood in shock for a while longer visions of the little girl running towards me calling me 'momma, mom' "But how?" I asked as I went to sit down on the stairs in front of the thrones "I will explain it in more detail later but basically we found you in the forest in forks giving birth you were in so much pain we heard your screams which is what drew us to you, you were ill almost dead, we helped you then I changed you" he explained very basically. "why did you save me I mean why not kill me, f-feed on me" I stuttered again.

"Well that would have been such a waste of such a powerful vampire don't you think?" Powerful? What did he mean powerful I didn't have any powers I wasn't strong like Emmett, Compassionate like Esme, Beautiful like Rosalie Caring like Carlisle, I couldn't manipulate emotions like Jasper, see the future like Alice or read minds like Edward and of course the mermaids hmm perhaps I shouldn't mention them. " you look confused my dear" he noticed well he is very observant I thought sarcastically. "Well yes, I don't have any powers and I am strong, I am nothing special." he laughed "you are the most special out of every vampire in the whole earth, you can do anything you want. You also have so many powers your main one's are controlling elements and the weather the thing with them are they are automatic on your emotions for example, Jane" he asked and in came the girl that took Renesme out earlier.

"Yes master" she asked bowing to both of us which also confused me "Felix go and get a prisoner" he told a man in the room "a prisoner you have prisoners" I asked outraged and I heard thunder outside the man smiled at me "not that that is what I was going to use to make you realise you powers you see how you were angry there so you produced thunder" he grinned "yes but prisoners" I asked again getting a little inpatient just as I said that Felix came back holding a vampire by the neck the vampire was weak and and you could see all of his bones it was like a human that hadn't been fed for years on the verge of death.

"What are you going to do" I asked slowly to distraught to talk any quicker "Jane" he informed and suddenly the male vampire was thrown back in so much pain he screamed and begged them to stop but Jane stood there grinning as she stared at him I knew she was the one causing him all the pain "Stop it" I warned her but she did nothing like she couldn't hear me then suddenly with out me even noticing a lightning bolt staring from my hand shot straight towards her hitting her in the stomach throwing her towards the ground in even more pain than the prisoner vampire.

I ran towards the prisoner vampire who was now laying on the floor weeping I pulled him on to my knees laying on the floor with him "it's OK shhh, someone get me some blood" I cared rocking him slowly seconds later there was a bottle of blood in front of me I took it took the lid off and poured it into the weak vampires mouth "he is too have one of the chambers in the castle until he is fit to start a new life and I will go and see the rest of your prisoners assuming you have more of course and they will have the same" I told everyone in the room. Once the vampire had, had the full bottle of blood I asked Alec to take him upstairs and asked Demitri to give every prisoner as much blood as they need and give them a room.

I turned back to my kidnapper "if I am going to stay a lot of things are going to change around here" I told him "of course princess" princess? First I am powerful now I am a princess why can he not explain and then use the words "Princess" I asked again "you are the Volturi Princess as is your daughter" he informed me I made an O shape with my mouth not wanting to talk about it any more "there is one thing we need to ask of you if you are to stay though" he told me I glared at him waiting to her his requests "you can not bring any of the Cullen's here they must not know" he demanded "What, Why" I shouted "they are not trusted" he answered before waving the subject off with his hands "now come sit down her my dear" he asked pointing to one of the five thrones.

"I want to see Renesme" I demanded "all in good time my dear but first I would like to explain a little more about life here about your duties as a princess" he informed I walked over more slowly than I would usually and sat down "what duties do I have" I wondered "there are only a few, firstly you must train and fight with our army on the front line as will I on occasions this is instead of your daughter you see a royal must fight and since you are the most powerful, it just makes more sense. Secondly you must go on visits to other covens whether it is because they are being congratulated on something or if there coven is to be executed, and lastly, you are second in command if anything happens to me you will be next to take control if I can not make decisions because I am being watched or something other they will then be your decisions to make" he told me

"Really me? In charge of an army, second in command? Execution! Why would a coven need to be executed?" I exclaimed "they may have broken are laws or gotten to big and powerful" he grinned "so you execute anyone who poses a threat to you to your throne" I asked and his grin disappeared "you have changed a little since the last time you were hear the last time you cared not for prisoners and cared not for other covens or killing, I think your soul has came back to life" he explained came back to life maybe he is referring to the fact that I realised Edward loved me and only left for my safety? "Why can't I remember anything?" I asked "we don't know I have a theory that its because you had to choose between the Cullen's and Renesme and you see one day you were in forks on a job and you found the Cullen's and they saw you, you fell in love with Edward all over again and made yourself forget everything about us.

"If all this is true why did I hate you so much when I was in forks in my bedroom?" I wondered remembering back trying to block out the visions of Edward and Alice in case It tore my heart in two."Instinct I suppose, I suppose your subconscious memory remembered me remembered you when you where here with us and didn't want it or rather was scared of coming back or wanting it" he gave a reasonable explanation.

"Do you want to see your daughter now" he wondered smiling I nodded my head a little to shocked to speak again, he walked me upstairs at human speed so I could take in the beauty of the castle eventually after a long walk up the stairs and through a couple of hall's and eventually came to a row of doors they looked like very expensive doors, "this one is your room" he pointed out as we walked past a door the same as the others "and this one is Renesme's rooms" he finished as he opened the door to reveal my little girl playing the piano she turned around at the sound of the door opening "Momma" she exclaimed and ran to me again jumping into my arms I hugged her tightly and closed my eyes breathing in her scent it was breathtaking she half smelled of Edward and I suppose half smelled of me it was a great combination that I had never smelt so strongly before.

"Renesme" I whispered as I held her in my arms it was strange although I had never see her in however long and couldn't even remember her I still missed her so much I could tell by how tightly I was holding her which reminded me to lessen on my grip before I broke her bones "so she is half human and half vampire" I asked as I walked towards her very large bed "yes, she has so many human and vampire quality's its remarkable" he smiled before turning around towards the door.

"Wait" I asked and he turned around waiting for me to respond "Yes my dear" he wondered looking right into my eyes "who are you" I wondered realising I hadn't actually known all this time, he smiled at me took in a long breathe and replied "I am Aro Volturi, and I am king of all vampire's."

**Hey guys, so what do you think?**

**I know where I am taking this story now so no worries. **

**I may take a little longer for the next chapters due to school but I will do it all the time in my spare time.**

**All of my other chapters and now edited if you want to take another look at them.**

**Now then please please REVIEW! thank you …. **

**the first person that reviews to this chapter may have a part in the next chapter and or the rest of the story and can choose what the character will be like.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Jess.x**


	8. Remembering

**Hey, hoped you liked the last chapter.**

**Please review there have been so many visitors and please just click the button at the bottom and review even if you just say something like 'good or bad'.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Chapter Eight...**

_Recap_

"_She is your daughter the child vampire Renesme" he made more clearly, "there must be so much confusing you let me explain you see, you are the most special out of every vampire in the whole earth, you can do anything you want. You also have so many powers your main one's are controlling elements and the weather the thing with them are they are automatic on your emotions there is one thing we need to ask of you if you are to stay though" he told me I glared at him waiting to her his requests "you can not bring any of the Cullen's here they must not know" he demanded "What, Why" I shouted "they are not trusted" he answered._

"_I want to see Renesme" I demanded as she was taken outside by the woman Jane earlier "all in good time my dear but first I would like to explain a little more about life here about your duties as a princess" he informed _

"_Princess? W-w-what type duties do I have" I wondered "there are only a few, firstly you must train and fight with our army on the front line as will I on occasions this is instead of your daughter you see a royal must fight and since you are the most powerful, it just makes more sense. Secondly you must go on visits to other covens whether it is because they are being congratulated on something or if there coven is to be executed, and lastly, you are second in command if anything happens to me you will be next to take control if I can not make decisions because I am being watched or something other they will then be your decisions to make" he told me _

_he was looking right into my eyes "who are you" I wondered "I am Aro Volturi, and I am king of all vampire's" he replied._

**Chapter Eight- Remembering.**

**Edward POV**

It had now been 24 hours since my Bella had been kidnapped and we all felt helpless it was strange although we knew where Bella would be non of us said It, it was like we were all scared too scared to go to Italy scared to take Bella from them and demand them to leave her alone, but there was no way I was going to leave her again I could feel myself going into depression like the last time Bella and I were apart... when I left her, I couldn't do it again "I can't do this we have to go and get her" I told my family as they all looked at me in shock but realisation I had said what everyone was thinking but was just to scared to say.

"We have to book a plane quickly" Alice instructed "Rose, Esme go and pack some clothes for everyone, Carlisle you can sort out school and work, Emmett and Jasper you can book the plane and any other transport you think we might need and Edward and I will decide how to get Bella back" Alice finished as everyone ran to there instructed place suddenly all having a common goal. To bring Bella home.

**Bella POV**

I had been playing and spending time with Renesme until late last night and once she had gotten tired she lay in her rather large bed and fell asleep with me next to her she looked so peaceful it reminded me of when I could sleep, a time to escape reality. It was now about 6.00am so I thought It was time to quickly get changed for the next day I picked out some comfortable jeans and a simple blue top. I ran back into Renesme's room to see her waking from her sleep, I knelt at the side of her bed, "Mom" she asked "Yes , I'm here" I soothed stroking her beautiful soft hair, suddenly her eyes snapped open "Mom" she shouted in shock before jumping out of bed and wrapping her arms around me. Tightly. "I thought it was a dream" she explained still hugging me as I hugged her back "Its OK I'm really here and I am not gonna leave you again I promise" I cried.

I took her hands from behind my head and told her to get ready, as I walked outside of the door, then something hit me, I wasn't going to see Edward again I cared for him just as much as I cared for Renesme I couldn't live without him the last time I tried that oh god! I can't leave him he will be so worried about me. I ran downstairs to see Aro I had to explain to him I had to make him see. I burst through the big double doors to see Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in there thrones "Aro" I asked "Bella my dear how are you" he wondered "Aro I want the Cullen's to know where I am I want them to come here and stay here" I ordered his face dropped suddenly like someone would look if I had just told them I had ran over there cat.

"Bell-" he started "No I don't want any excuses" I interrupted he ran over to me and put him hand on my hair "Bella_ -he started again- _we can not allow that" he claimed "why, what did they do that is so terrible" I objected he stayed quite it didn't seem they had done _anything _wrong "nothing" I stated clearly from him silence "They can't come and that is final Isabella" he shouted his face creasing with irritation "fine, then Renesme and I will leave and live with them" I told him before turning to walk out of the door but before I made it to the door Felix and Demitri, Aro's little slaves got in my way "move" I told them but before they could do anything Jane came downstairs holding my little Renesme, "what are you doing" I demanded as she let Renesme down and start to run to me but before she made it she fell to the floor in pain she let out the most deadly scream I had ever heard.

"Leave her alone" I growled as Felix, Alec and Demitri restrained me Jane was using her power on my little girl the power to cause pain she eventually stopped as Alec, Demitri and Felix let me go and I ran to my Baby girl cradling her in my arms that monster would pay "Bella you will not leave do you understand" He asked his eyes were now black as mine probably were I did not answer as I glared at me "Isabella" he was getting more angry I still didn't answer I was too busy trying to think of a way to get out of her with Renesme safely but the only way I could think of was to kill Aro but If I were to do that there was no guarantee that Renesme would be safe during my killing him. "Fine, throw they both in with the prisoners" he demanded. It took Jane, Felix, Alec, Demitri and Heidi to eventually get me out of the room never mind further I was attempting to use my powers but they wouldn't work I didn't understand it.

I had even spoken since Aro had started and because of that both of use were made prisoners and treat as prisoners and I knew of no way to stop them, after a while they eventually managed to get us into a cell, a cell full of men to add to the punishment I believe. The only things I could think of was I had to keep Renesme safe no matter what and I hoped so much that Edward would save us but at the same time hoped he would never step foot into the castle so many things were going through my mind but they were the two I had to remember no matter how hard things got I had to remember Edward and Renesme.

Weeks were passing and I was right we were treated as prisoners once and a while Jane would come down her eyes full of sorrow she seemed to be really kind when you look past the whole she does what ever Aro tells her stuff and she seemed to look after Renesme too. As each week past I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker any food or blood we got I would give to Renesme there was no way I was going to let her die for my mistake she sometimes refused but eventually gave with the hunger. The other inmate's if you like weren't as bad as I thought they would be they knew who I was and most likely knew who Renesme was and even sometimes offered us there blood which I of course refused.

One inmate once tried to kill Renesme as she did had blood in her being half human his life came to a short end sadly enough but it did send a warning to the other vampires, we barely spoke but I spoke to Renesme all the time trying to distract her from her surroundings, but thankfully she slept and couldn't seem some of the horrors that happened during the night. Months were passing by quickly and I was talking less and less and instead I just started to remember my past my human past, my past with Edward and my past with Renesme. It was slowly getting harder to remember and I knew soon I would be dead I hadn't had any blood for weeks and was sure I had only weeks left.

**Hey, what do you think then?**

**Remember to Review :)**

**I know this is a short chapter but I am not getting any reviews!**

**I will stop writing this story if I don't start getting reviews... sorry...**

**Thanks or reading.**

**Jess.x**


End file.
